Unexpected Meetings
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Remember when Bo and Kenzie get nabbed by Hale and Dyson in the alley? Well this time, Clark Kent gets nabbed too. What could possibly happen when a Succubus and a Kryptonian meet? Read and find out!


**A/N: The first few lines of dialouge are taken directly from the pilot episode of Lost Girl. Takes place during season 1 of Smallville.**

" _Every superhero needs a sidekick, let me be your Robin!"_

" _I'll think about it." Bo replied as she opened the car door, smiling at Kenzie's persistence. The young woman whirled around, sensing a presence behind her._

" _Take them."_

 _Bo watched as her new friend fell to the ground, due to some sort of sound coming from one of the men across from her. She heard it as well, and try as she might she found herself beginning to lose consciousness._

Clark Kent was just cleaning out his barn, getting the job done in under three seconds as usual when he felt something pierce the side of his neck. He had just enough time to pull it from his neck and see the tell tale sign of meteor rock before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"What hit me?"

"Probably the same people that kidnapped me."

Clark turned toward the sound of the voice, and felt his heart nearly stop in his chest. He was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Before another thought could pass through his mind he felt his eyes heat up, and suddenly the wall behind the woman burst into flames.

"What the hell?" Bo asked and Clark blinked, feeling the heat leave his eyes.

"I'm sorry that's never happened before. I'm Clark by the way. Clark Kent." He said being careful to avoid looking at her as he offered her his hand.

"Bo Dennis, and it's fine. Believe me, I understand not being able to control your powers."

"Well this is a surprise. I would have expected you to have ripped his clothes off by now Succubus." A voice said, making the two of them blush, Clark feeling heat behind his eyes. He blinked rapidly, thankfully managing to keep it in check.

"Looks like you wouldn't mind, would you kid?"

"Look, you need to let us go. You do that and we won't go to the police." Bo said, but the woman just laughed.

"We are the police. At least for people like us."

"What are you talking about? I'm just a guy from Kansas." Clark replied, and the woman laughed.

"Bullshit. No normal kid could do what you did to that back wall. Then again you're not normal, even by your town's standards are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that you and the Succubus here are Fae, and the time has come for you two to pick a side. I am the Morrigan leader of the dark fae, while my counterpart is the Ash leader of those Light Fae dogooders."

"Are you going to say that we're supposed to bring balance to the Force next?" Clark asked, and Bo grinned softly at the pun while the Morrigan laughed.

"No. You both will be tested, and then you will choose your side. If you refuse then you die."

"Well then, I guess don't have much choice." Bo said while Clark just nodded in resignation. He didn't want to deal with this, but he knew that if he ran these Fae would just find him again. Plus, he couldn't afford to leave Bo here on her own.

"Very good then ladies first. Follow me." She said and Bo and Clark did, the Succubus cursing under her breath a moment later.

"What's wrong? Aside from the obvious I mean?"

"Kenzie, I don't see her anywhere!" She replied, feeling worried for the girl's safety and annoyed that she didn't just do what she was told and leave.

"Is she about 5, 8 with black hair and a real magnet for trouble?"

"I just met her, but yeah that about sums it up. Why?"

"Because she just got nabbed by our new friends." Clark said, pointing toward the door where Kenzie was being dragged through.

"Hey! Tell your dogs to let the girl go." Bo called to the Morrigan who nodded.

"Release the girl! The Succubus has claimed her!"

"You've claimed her?" Clark asked, and Bo just shook her head.

"No idea. This entire thing is like one freaky dream."

"Only this isn't a dream Succubus. Now choose your weapons."

"Wait I know you. You and your partner-"

"Snatched you yes. Now choose your weapons. I'm Dyson by the way."

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand." She replied as she grabbed two knives from the table.

"Fine, but you need to kiss me."

"Excuse me? Have you lost your mind?"

"Look I'm a wolf, and you need all the extra strength you can get. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Don't." Clark spoke up, making Dyson glare at him.

"Look kid, now isn't the time to get territorial."

"I'm not." He replied before looking at Bo. He seemed to gather his nerve for a moment and then he spoke.

"Kiss me. You'll get some of my powers."

"You mean you can do more than light things up?" Bo asked, and Clark hesitated again, but then nodded.

"I'm stronger than I look. I'm pretty fast too." He replied from behind her.

"Look you can't be sure-"

"I can't be sure about anything, and right now I trust Clark more than I trust you. Besides, I need every edge I can get." She replied, and then she grabbed the young man's shirt, and kissed him. Clark gasped as he saw Bo's eyes glow blue and felt himself start to grow weak after a few moments. Suddenly Bo let go of his shirt and broke the kiss, Clark stumbling at the sudden loss of strength. Bo's eyes returned to normal and she looked at Clark, feeling her eyes heat up. The young man ducked just in time as the place his head had been a moment before burst into flames.

"Holy shit! How did I do that?"

"You looked at me." Clark replied, and Bo immediately shut her eyes, shoving her hands over her ears as she leaned against a wall. Every sound in the room seemed to be right in her ear

"It's so loud! How do I turn it off?"

"Try to focus on one sound." He told her. A moment later she sighed in relief as the noise faded into the background.

"Anything else I need to know? Actually, forget I asked." She said with a smirk looking at Clark who blushed bright red.

"As nice as show and tell has been let's begin your test shall we?" The Morrigan asked, and Bo nodded.

"Look, since she's using my powers, just test us together. That way we won't waste anymore of your valuable time." Clark said and the Morrigan laughed.

"A charmer. Well why not?" She replied leading them down to the arena, where their two opponents waited. One seemed like a science experiment gone wrong, and the other reminded Clark of a dead plant.

"Clark catch." Bo said, tossing him the knife.

"So which one do you- never mind." Clark said as the larger of the two ran at him. Clark sighed and ran behind him, jumping on it's back and stabbing it in the eye with his knife. It roared in pain and shook from side to side, throwing Clark off. He grimaced as he hit the wall but got up just in time to see Bo shoot the dead plant with heat vision. Deciding that she had the right idea Clark looked at his own opponent and thinking of the woman fighting beside him, let loose a burst of heat vision that impacted the creature in the face where it fell to the ground dead.

"You okay?" Clark asked as he walked over to her, attempting to ignore the opponent he had just killed.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm alright." He replied, and Bo scoffed, seeing that he was anything but fine. However, before she could do that she was hit by Kenzie who embraced her fiercely.

"Holy shit, that was awesome! Tell me you're keeping him!" Kenzie yelled and Bo laughed.

"Great, make me feel like a boy toy why don't you?"

"I don't know, I quite like boy toy's. Now make your choice you two." The Morrigan said.

Clark looked at Bo who nodded and they turned back to the Morrigan.

"We choose human."

"You must pick a side!" The Morrigan screamed and Bo glared at her.

"We did choose a side. Our own." Clark replied.

"So be it."

The next thing they knew they were waking up inside a van.

"Where are we?" Clark asked, but it was Dyson who answered.

"Metropolis. You two pissed off a lot of people, but I guess they respect guts or stupidity because they let you go. On the condition that you don't leave Metropolis and you keep your kills discreet." He said, telling the last part to Bo.

"I won't kill humans anymore." She said, looking at Clark who nodded.

"You know I can't stay in Metropolis. My parents, my best friend, school-"

"We'll deal with the locals and you can explain to your parents and your friend given that they already know about your gifts. But if you leave Metropolis...let's just say your friends and family will be at risk. So please don't. Just to be sure I'll drop by every now and again to keep an eye on you." He said as he stopped the van and let them out.

"Try to stay out of trouble." He said before getting back in the van and driving off.

"Okay, someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked, and Clark glared.

"What's going on is we're getting as far away from these physcos as we can."

"Clark we can't. If they found us once they'll find us again, and then your family could be in danger." Bo told him, and Clark glared but nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Fine. Then we need to get somewhere we can talk, figure all this out."

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" Bo asked, and Clark smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"It's not much, but at least for now it's home." Clark said, and Kenzi's jaw dropped.

"Not much? It's a freaking penthouse with a million dollar view! How did you get this place?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Stop a few crimes, run a few errands that sort of thing. Either of you want a drink?" He asked, walking over to the mini bar.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Bo asked, and Clark laughed.

"All the crazy shit I can do and that's your question?" He asked, handing them both a glass of whiskey before taking one for himself.

"Okay then, I'll ask the question. What the hell are you?" Kenzi asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Buddy I feed off of sex, and after all the crazy stuff we've been through in the last few hours there's not much that I won't believe. So try me." Bo told him, and Clark laughed.

"Okay, I'll try you, but answer me a question first. Most of your life you ran from town to town, so you're not exactly from around here are you?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm not from around here either."

"So where are you from?"

"Smallville Kansas. But I was born on a planet called Krypton."

"Okay, I think I need a refill." Kenzie said, downing her glass in one go. Clark refilled it, and she knocked the second glass back just as quickly.

"So your powers don't come from Fae." Bo said, and Clark shook his head.

"I get my powers from Earth's yellow sun. My biology reacts differently than a humans."

For a minute there was silence and then Clark spoke.

"This dosen't freak you out at all?"

"No more than the rest of the freaky shit we've seen today. Besides, it's kinda cool." She replied, and he laughed.

"Dude this is freakin awesome! You're like superheroes or something!" Kenzi yelled and the other two chuckled.

"Well Bo would look so much better in spandex than I would."

"Oh I don't know about that." Bo replied, looking him up and down.

"Geez you two, can we get food before you start ripping each others clothes off?" Kenzi asked, and the two of them blushed.

"Yeah. In fact, let me call my parents and we can kill two birds with one stone. If that's okay with you?"

"Fine." Bo replied., while Kenzi just nodded.

"Please tell me you didn't steal the money that bought this place." Jonathan Kent said the minute he and his wife walked into the Penthouse. Clark shook his head, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No. I bought it with some money I got from running errands here last summer." He replied. Jonathan glared, but didn't comment. Father and son both knew that he wouldn't say anything with Bo and Kenzi in the room.

"Who are your friend's Clark?" Martha asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Mom, dad, this is Bo and Kenzie. Bo, Kenzie, these are my parents Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"Nice to meet you." Bo said, the two girls shaking hands with the Kents.

"Likewise. Now, how did you all meet exactly?" Jonathan asked.

"Well we were kind of kidnapped by the physco people and then Clark and Bo had to fight in some kind of arena and-"

"Wait what?" Martha interjected, worry clear on both her and her husband's face.

"Great Kenzi. Now you've gone and nearly given my parents heart attacks."

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly.

"Why don't I start at the beginning..." Clark said, the young man proceeding to tell his parents what had happened earlier that day, leaving out the part about Bo's abilities.

"So, these Fae...they know about your powers?" Martha asked, and Clark nodded.

"Yup. And since I wouldn't pick a side I have to stay in Metropolis."

"You mean we." Bo interjected, and Clark nodded.

"We. My mistake. Because we wouldn't pick a side, we have to stay in Metropolis. And since they have people in every walk of life, the cops or the courts are out of the question. The only reason you were even allowed to know is because you know about my abilities. Promise me you won't try and find out who these people are. You will only get hurt."

"Clark-"

"Promise me dad." He said, and Jonathan nodded.

"We promise. Now, there is one other thing I'm curious about...If these Fae take people with abilities does that mean-"

"That we have cool powers too? No. I'm all human. It's just a case of wrong place, right time." Kenzi said.

"And you?" Jonathan asked, turning his attention to Bo.

"Believe me Mr. Kent, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She replied.

"Jonathan I think we should go." Martha told her husband. For once he didn't argue, choosing instead to nod his head and follow his wife out of the penthouse.

"Well, that was enjoyable." Kenzi said, and Bo just shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you for not telling your folks about my abilities Clark." She told him, and Clark nodded.

"Some thing's my folk's are better off not knowing. Besides, they would have a heart attack if they knew. Then they would try and get me away from you for fear that you would corrupt me in some way." He said, and Bo grinned.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" She asked, the two locking eyes, both seeing the desire reflected there.

"Well I'm off to bed. See you two in the morning." Kenzi said, standing up and heading to her room.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Clark said, as the two stood up; Bo just nodded in response. However, the next thing the two of them knew their lips were locked.

"This is really fast." Clark gasped out, even as he pushed Bo against the wall.

"You're right...But the fight earlier made me hungry, and since I can't feed off humans."

"Say no more." He replied, sliding her jacket off of her shoulders, while she slipped his shirt over his head. Clark knew that what he was doing was crazy. He was about to go from a guy who had barely kissed a girl to having sex with a beautiful woman he barely knew. But the moral implications went out the window when he was faced with two very simple facts. For the first time in his life, he was kissing a girl who knew everything about him, and accepted him anyway. Secondly, he didn't have to worry about hurting her. So rather than resist and try to stop what they both wanted, Clark picked Boo up in his arms, the Succubus wrapping her legs around his waist in response. Clark carried her to an unoccupied bedroom, the two leaving a trail of clothes in the hallway. Both considered picking them up, but decided that could wait until morning.

 **The Next Morning**

"Mmm...Good morning." Bo said as she opened her eyes, seeing Clark looking back at her.

"Good morning to you too. "He replied, and she kissed him. Before the kiss could become too heated Clark pulled back.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, so talk."

"We had sex."

"Yes."

"We had really great sex."

"Yes. The best I've ever had." She replied, and he grinned.

"Me too. But we can't do it again."

"What?" She asked her eyes widening.

"What I mean is, we can't just have sex. We both deserve better. I won't make you some sort of booty call."

"So what, you want to go out some time?"

"If I did would you say yes?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Yes." She replied before kissing him. The next minute she had him on his back, brown eyes meeting blue.

"We'll have dinner later, but I like my desert first."

"Whatever the lady wants." He replied.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get up." Kenzi said when the two of them walked into the kitchen a few hours later.

"Well, unlike some I can't feed off of sex. I have to eat at some point." Clark replied with a smirk, making Bo smack him on the arm, although she to was smiling.

"Well then, shall we go have dinner?" She asked, and he smiled.

"We shall. Coming Kenzie?" He asked, but the brunette shook her head.

"No thanks lovebird's. I think I'll stay in, maybe order a pizza. You two go have fun." She told him, and they grinned.

"I've got the number for Mario's on the counter. It's the best pizza joint in Metropolis."

"Thanks Clarkie. Now you two kids go enjoy yourselves, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She told them, and Clark just smiled before walking out the door.

 **A/N: I've been watching Lost Girl lately, and this pairing is just way too much fun to resist! I'm also thinking about writing the lemon scenes between Bo and Clark, so please include your response in a pm or review!**


End file.
